


homestuck the plot summery

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come back to life, Dead Characters, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag This, M/M, SBURB (Homestuck), homestuck dude, its homestuck, uuuuummmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: k so my friend wanted me to explain Homestuck. this is probably longer then it should have to be but oh well.(idk if this will stay up so) ill take critique and stuff. and other interpretations help
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	homestuck the plot summery

**Author's Note:**

> so i got tired so tis is going to be longer cuz this isn't even half of it, its just where the comic start to get good.

you follow a boy named John Egbert and his 3 friends Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, as they play a new game called sburb beta. you follow john as he goes through the prep work and shenanigans to not only get his copy of the two-part game but also him playing the into of it to get him and his father into the main game inside the game world "the medium " and then the further shenanigans to play it. within this time we get to switch povs and see the lives of his friends and how their lives are. rose and her emotionally bipolar Alchoholich mother, dave and his 'Bro'(father) who is emotionally absent completely and will not only neglect dave to the point to him having to scavenge for food but and physically abuses him and makes him fight him with swords on the roof of there puppet porn empire of an apartment. and jade and her pet dog who is omnipotent and can teleport and the stuffed corpses of her late grandfather on the island in the middle of nowhere.

we also get introduced to a few mysterious people who call themselves trolls who jeer and harass the kids over a chat client called pesterchum. Karkat a loud-mouthed short-tempered boy who likes to mostly make fun of John and even tries to claim he is there god and that they should respect him. eventually, he goes to mess with jade more. Terezi loud and crass girl who claims shes blind and loves justice even though the justice she preaches is strange and horrible. Kanaya a posh well mannered well read and spoken girl with a love of vampires and fashion, who comes off as the mom friend. Vriska, loud, mean, bitchy, and evil, her and terezi used to practically be sisters before a group war. and finally Tavros a Timid boy at first glance who claims to have confidence issues but is rather opinionated and will be harsh when needed. he is the ultimate reason Jade's grandfather dies early in jaded life. john and rose using the game constructs "sprites" bring his grandma "nana" back to life and she goes not o explain how the games kind of works and the point of sprites and how he entered the medium. he and his friends have to go through different levels on not only there own personal planet but the other player's planets until they get to there final "gate" which is only accessible but either somehow having a map to it. or finding the creature inside the core of your planet, your "denizen". Your planet has Mpcs called Consorts. they are large anthropomorphic like creatures that can be Salamanders, crocodiles, turtles, iguanas, or even many other things. 

Very early into his adventure, John gets help from Terezi in the form of semi misinformation a crudely drawn map of his planet Lowas(the land of wind and shade), and the code for a rocket pack that he uses to go find his denizen and then gets killed by it. this causes jade to not be able to enter the game and dies in the end of the earth. rose and dave stuck in a dead game learn all they can and eventually lean dave can Travel back in time to talk john out of going and dining so after a little over 3 months he goes backstopping himself from putting a puppet into his sprite by giving his time machine to his past self and fusing with the sprite. original dave now davesprite and the alpha timeline dave both stop john from dying and he and jade survive however because of johns hopping around and cheating he accidentally speeds up the final count down of the game and they only have a few hours to fully complete the game and die. a little after this john discovers a strange lab when he tries to follow mom Lalonde. and he starts to mess around with then equipment and ultimately creates him, his friends, and most of there parents except being John's father, as instead, he makes his grandmother and jaded grandfather. at this point, he finds out he and Jade are actually brother and sister, as well as there blonde friend rose and dave being siblings. and that his grandma and jades grandpa were adopted siblings raised by the Evil Baroness Betty Crocker( the batter witch). 

As the story goes on we learn that the mysterious people from before are the last 12 survivors of a bloodthirsty alien race called trolls. insect-humanoid with tough gray skin yellow eyes and horns of many different shapes and sizes, and blood that can come in a rainbow of color. these 12 kids had been playing this same game for about 6 months before our heroes started to play and due to some weird time shenanigans and vriska being the spider bitch she is, caused Jade's all-powerful dog to go into her sprite. making one of their final bosses not only practically unbeatable but it found its way into the trolls' game and destroyed it. The 12 trolls in the full roster are: 

Aradia Megido, a dark red-blooded girl with a love for archeology and dead things who was killed by vriska before the game and given a robot body by another of there friends.  
Tavros Nitram a bronze/ brown blooded troll who is reviled to be paralyzed from the waist down(by vriska). 

Sollex captor a gold/yellow blooded hacking expert and nerd, he was dating Aradia before her death and was mind-controlled (by vriska) to kill her. 

Karkat Vantas a red-blooded mutant who is supposed to be a lime blood, he hides it with gray color and anger,(he's also troll Jesus's son). 

nepeta Leijon an olive blood who loves cats and shipping charts and her best friend sequins, and is in love with Karkat(whos technically her brother). 

Kanaya Maryam a rare jade blond they are known in troll culture to work with the "mother grub" large moth-like creatures that make the trolls. 

Terezi Pyrope a teal blood, they are known as the working justice class in troll society, her and vriska were best friends before vriska attract Tavros setting off a long chain of events, one of which caused vriska to mind control Tavros to mind control Terezis dragon mom who mind-controlled terezi to look into the sun and make her go completely blind, she eventually learned how to use her heightened troll sciences to be able to smell and even taste color and shapes to the point that she can't use it to do everything she could do before she went blind. 

Vriska Serket a cerulian blooded girl who caused a lot of problems but also had a lot of problems, being raised by a giant spider who if vriska didnt feed othe childeren would eat her, she pushed tavros off of a cliff in the middle of a larping game wich inturn caused aradia to send dead evil spirets after vriska, vriska then breainwashed sollex to take drugs and use his psyonic powers to kill her, afterwords terezi tried to stop her by haveing an omnipatant cueball dude(well get back to him promise) to explode the magic Cue ball vriska had been given by her ansestor, the explosion caused her to lose an arm and one of her eyes( she gets those back in the game but we will also get back to this soon) this is where the war ends for a few years until the enter the game where aradia in a new robot body comes and beats vriska to near death in front of tavros who helps her to become "god teir"(we'll be can to that to) giving her her not only her arm and eye back but makes her condisinaly imortal. 

Equius Zahhak a blue-blooded troll best friends with nepeta, and the teams' robotic engineer, he not only made aradias robot body but also vriskas robot arm that she had in between losing it and dying, he is known for being very strange, classes, and sweaty, though will still give you respect if you earn it( or compile with his fetish for being bossed around).

Gamzee Makara, purple blood, stoner, clown, he is Karkat's best friend, and at one point kills almost everyone in the party because he was sober dave pissed him off and was being corrupted by an evil cursed puppet that had previously belonged to saves bro.

Eridan ampora violet blood, he is very snobby and a giant jerk and is not only in the blood caste that is almost royalty but the best friend with the heiress of the throne for the entire species he doesn't take many fully seriously, he is also known in the group to be extremely pushy with his romantic advances but ignores the relationships he has, cause Feferi and vriska to both dump him, he also tries to flirt with Sollex, karkat, and kanaya, he is also one of the reasons some of the party dies. 

Feferi Peixes one of the only 2 fuchsia-blooded trolls at a time she is the heiress to the throne, she is very sweet, wanting to change the murderous society she is set to rule.


End file.
